Facing The Facts
by bloomsangel
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo's relationship will go a lot farther than she had ever imagined-in a very, very, serious way. Chapter 3 up plz read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Facing The Facts  
  
Hey everyone welcome to my new fanfiction: "Facing The Facts". No, this does not mean that I will stop working on my other fanfics, but this seemed like too good an idea to waste. Plz read and review! Enjoy!  
blonde-angel  
  
Facing The Facts-Chapter 1-The Phone Conversation  
  
Lizzie Mcguire was just your average teen-she seemed to have it all-good looks, good friends, good grades, and a supportive family. Even she knew she was doing well!  
  
But isn't it funny how everything can change in such a short time? From one; Just one; Little mistake. That's all it takes. And once it is set in the stone that is the past, it cannot be reversed. The crashing tides may fade it, but it will never really go away-it will just become less vivid. Like a memory. That's the thing about us-we take life for granted. The little things turn into big things. And we complain when we've really no reason. Lizzie didn't realize how lucky she was until something happened that changed her life. It seemed so unfair! As though her teen years had been robbed away from her!  
  
That stone-your past-will be with you always. Whether you like it or not. For better or worse. And guess what? It's real.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM DWEEB"! Lizzie screamed at her younger brother. "Try and make me"! He smugly said back. Sam heard the screaming. "Matt get out of your sister's room". "FINE"! "JEEZ LIZZIE"! He slammed the door. He seemed angry but Lizzie knew he was laughing. Lizzie rolled her eyes. 'Finally I can call Miranda'! She thought. She picked up her pink, fuzzy, phone and dialed Miranda's number. Ring. Ring. "Hello"? Asked Miranda. "Hey Miranda it's Lizzie". "Oh hey Liz what's up"? "Can you come over"? Asked Lizzie. "Sure thing Liz be right there". Click. Miranda was already on her way over. Lizzie hung up and slumped onto her bed. She didn't know what to do. She still remembered the phone call that she had received just yesterday-she had a decision to make. She thought of the exact conversation. Word for word. Breath for breath.  
  
Flashback to phone call  
  
Ring! Ring! Went her pink phone. She ran upstairs-pushing Matt out of the way. Lizzie picked up the phone. "Hello"? Asked Lizzie with almost no breath. "Uh..hi Lizzie it's Gordo". "Oh hey Gordo"! "What's up"? She asked. "Ummm..". Gordo paused and then said "Do you know where I could find some..uh..nail polish"? Lizzie frowned. Gordo had been making a lot of bizarre phone calls like that lately. And Gordo didn't like nail polish. (obviously as Gordo is a boy) So Lizzie knew something was up. "Gordo what's the deal"? Asked Lizzie. "You've been asking me a lot of really weird questions and I don't think that's what your really calling for". Said Lizzie. "Gordo is there something I should know about"? She asked. "Well.um.not exactly.". Replied Gordo. "Gordo you are so not getting off the phone until you tell me"! Said Lizzie in a serious voice but with a smile on her face. Gordo sighed. He knew that the jig was up. "Lizzie.there's something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile". "Ok". Replied Lizzie. "Shoot". "Well.Lizzie.um.this is sorta hard to say but." Gordo paused. "Yes Gordo"? Asked Lizzie. "Um.Lizzie.will you be my girlfriend"? Asked the voice on the other line quickly. Lizzie stopped breathing for a second. She hadn't expected that. "You can think about it"! Gordo said cutting into the silence. "Ok Gordo I think that's what I'll do". Said Lizzie. "I'll call you back in a few days". Lizzie continued. "Ok". Replied Gordo. "Bye Lizzie". Click. He hung up.  
  
End of flashback phone conversation  
  
Lizzie lay sprawled out on her bed. Still thinking as she felt the hot, August sun seeping through her blinds and onto her face. Yes. It was summer. August 17th to be exact. And now Miranda was coming over. She needed help. She had this weird feeling. She wanted to be with Gordo too.It was the same feeling she'd been feeling for a while.only much stronger. She knew she liked Gordo. In a different way than Miranda. But she was scared. And Miranda was her bestfriend-she needed to tell Miranda. DING DONG! Lizzie heard downstairs. Well, it was time to tell her best friend. Lizzie got up from her bed and started down the stairs. If only she knew what her later future with Gordo would hold-it would be much more than she had ever anticipated.  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 Miranda's Advice

Facing The Facts  
  
I want to thank everyone that reviewed! You guys are all awesome. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Facing The Facts-Chapter 2-Miranda's Advice  
  
Lizzie Mcguire and her best friend Miranda Sanchez sat on her bed. Lizzie fidgeted silently. Unsure of where to start. Miranda decided to break the ice.  
  
"So". "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Lizzie"? "Well.Gordo asked me to be his girlfriend". Miranda smiled. She did not look shocked at all. "And how do you feel about that, Liz"? "I'm not really sure.it's sorta strange.a feeling I've never really felt before". "Good or bad"? "Strange.but good". Replied Lizzie. "Do you want to be with him"? "Well.I know Gordo really well". "Mmm hmm it's always good to get to know somebody before you get seriously involved with them". Offered Miranda. "And when he asked me.I wanted to say yes but I just couldn't"! Continued Lizzie. "Mmm hmm". Replied Miranda. "Miranda I'm just not sure"! "Well Lizzie.I think that you should go on a date and then see if you feel anything in it". "I could do that". Nodded Lizzie considering it. " Oh Lizzie gimme the phone"! Lizzie looked at her questioningly but brought the pink fuzzy phone over to Miranda. Miranda took it, dialed a number, and held the phone to her ear. After a few seconds, Miranda put it on speaker phone. "Hello"? Came Gordo's voice on the other line. "Hey Gordo it's Miranda". "Hey Miranda.what's up"? "Well, Lizzie wanted me to tell you that she'd like to go on a date first and see how it goes". Miranda looked over at Lizzie, eyebrows raised. Lizzie's mouth hung open, and after regaining 'consciousness' she mouthed to Miranda "What are you doing"?! Miranda just smiled and ignored her.  
  
"Uh.sure". Said Gordo. "How's.Friday night at the Digital Bean and then down to the park"? Asked Gordo. Miranda turned around. "Are you up for it Lizzie"? Lizzie started, unsure of what to say. "Yeah I'd like that". Said Lizzie with a little giggle. "Ok Lizzie I'll come by your house at um.how's 6:00 tonight? "Great"! Replied Lizzie. "Ok see you then, Lizzie". Said Gordo. "Bye"! Said Miranda. Then Miranda hung up Lizzie's phone. Lizzie jumped up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT"?! Miranda burst out in laughter. "Lizzie, everyone knows that you and Gordo like eachother"! "WHAT"?! "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MIRANDA"?! "Come on Liz"! "It's so obvious"! Lizzie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever Miranda". "Lizzie.your blushing"! "I AM NOT"! Protested Lizzie. "Ok ok calm down Lizzie"! "Now lets pick out what your gonna wear tonight and I'll paint your nails and do your hair". "Ok fine Miranda". "How much time do we have"? Miranda looked at her watch. "Oh my god Lizzie"! "We have twenty minutes"! Lizzie's pupils shrunk. She squealed as quietly as she could. "Oh my god Miranda"! "Lizzie"! "We have to get going now"! "C'mon"! Miranda dragged her to her closet. "Now what shall you wear". "Hmmm".  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Gordo was practically jumping up and down. "I finally did it"! I got a date with Lizzie"! Gordo hurridly got himself ready. "Ahh"! Gordo loudly whispered. "I'm gonna be late"! Gordo ran down the stairs, out his front door, and down the street. He climbed the porch steps to Lizzie's front door. "Well, here I go". He took a deep breath, and rang the Mcguire's doorbell.  
  
Please read and review! Next chapter up soon! Next chapter "The Date". 


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Hello everyone! Welcome to yet another one of my overdue chapters! Lol ..As some of you who read the boy meets world fanfics may know, I updated one of mine 'Tasting Reality' yesterday. So I figured today that I would update this one. Please please PLEASE forgive me for the wait. Things got really busy around the holiday season. And being in school doesn't make it any easier. Homework. Lol, y'all know what I mean. So please sit back n' enjoy my long since overdue Chapter of 'Facing The Facts'. Review! ~Alaina (orlysangel)  
  
Facing The Facts-Chapter 3: The Date  
  
Gordo held his breath. He wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"GET THE DOOR WORM"! Screamed Lizzie to her brother. Matt examined his fingernails. "I really don't see what's in it for me". "NOW"!! She screeched. "Melina always tells me to-"I DON'T CARE WHAT MELINA TELLS YOU TO DO"! Lizzie yelled, even more enraged. "That still doesn't change anything, my toad of a sister". Said Matt with a smirk. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM"! "YOU GET THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW"! "Or what"? Asked Matt tauntingly. There was a change of tone in Lizzie's voice. "You remember when you got your head stuck in that banister"? Matt jumped. "I'm on it"! Miranda smiled at Lizzie as she grinned at herself triumphantly in the mirror. "Nice one amigo". Said Miranda. "I learned from the best"! Beamed Lizzie. "So Lizzie.what do you think"? Asked Miranda. "It's great". "Thank you Miranda". She said hugging her bestfriend. "No problem babe". "But chica". Said Miranda half seriously. "You better be there on MY first date". Miranda joked. "A herd of wild Matts couldn't stop me". Said Lizzie with a grin. Miranda laughed. "Alright hun you better get outta here". "It's your first date, Lizzie"! "What are you waiting for"?! Lizzie smiled slightly nervously. "All right Randa". "Lets go".  
  
Gordo laughed quietly to himself as he listened to what was going on inside the Mcguire house. He heard running at the other end of the door, and it burst open. A panting Matt at the other side of the doorway. He ran out of the room; Holding his head. Gordo laughed even harder this time. But then something else caught his attention. Lizzie and Miranda were making their way down the stairs. Lizzie looked radiant. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, a Tommy Hilfiger tank top, and a cute jean jacket. Her hair was done up, and she was wearing a cute pair of flip flops. Her nails were painted blue. (Gordo could have almost expected this without looking) She came to the door. "Hey Gordo". She said. It took Gordo a moment to find his voice. "Hey". "Gordo you should know by now that you can come in anytime. Gordo then realized that he was still standing on the Mcguire's porch. At Lizzie's arrival, he hadn't even thought of coming in. "Oh.right". Said Gordo. Miranda slipped out the side door and mouthed. "Call me later Liz"! Lizzie grinned and nodded. "So.are you ready"? Asked Gordo. "As ready as I'll ever be". If Gordo wasn't staring Lizzie would have clocked herself in the head. Could she have answered more lamely? Oh well.what was said was said. Lizzie shut the door behind her. Gordo held out his hand. "Coming Liz"? Lizzie nodded and clasped his outstretched hand. The minute she held it, something overpowering soared through her. Something she'd never felt before. Lizzie was taken aback. And as they walked out into the night, Lizzie was shore that Gordo was wearing the exact same look.  
  
~*~Ohhhh quite the cliffhanger huh? I promise I won't make you wait as long as I did before though. Pleeeeeeeeeease review. If I get enough, I always post a bit quicker. Thanks for reading and I hoped everyone enjoyed. Look out for the next chapter "The Date-Continued". 


End file.
